


http://www.oocities.org/briargoeth/day.html

by iskierka



Category: buffy the vamplire slayer: a series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	http://www.oocities.org/briargoeth/day.html

It was a lazy day. A fine, lazy slow summer's day. The kind you can pull at like saltwater taffy, the kind that rolls sunshine into your bones into some pleasant sweet wonderful, settle like warmth in between the shoulders or a blade of grass between fingertips. 

Not quite night, and past midsummer nearer yet to the Indian variety, when apples would fall along with the leaves turned red and yellow, and the season itself. 

Dawn grabs at Buffy's butt. 

"What!?" comes the expected humphy reply. 

"Oof! You landed on my toes." 

"Okay, Big Toe. You can stop pushing my shoulder OUCH!" 

Dawn looks at her goofily. 

"Big Toe? " and laughs derisively. 

"Shut up, moron." 

"Hahaha.." Little sister does a puffed mock-up, pretends to show off giant shoulder-pads: " 'Big Toe' , 'Big TOE'!" 

"You're a dork." 

"You're the MORON. '*Big* Toe." 

"I hate you." 

Dawn pffts at Buffy's face, sending bits of spittle flying like a dog shaking water from the tongue that flaps. Breath smells like candy, and her tongue is bluishy purple from a Gobstopper or maybe a plum sucker. 

"Ewww." 

Buffy then proceeds to change tactic, and dives. Tackles and tickles. 

"a Ha hahaha...get *off* me...hahaha...MORON...hee.." Dissolves in a puddle of giggles. 

"All right, all right. I give up ha Ha ha, " she counters. Clearly Big Sister, face looking immense in shadow on top of her with the sun a big halo of light behind, is on top of things. Well, on top of her. 

"Buffy, moron-queen I *hee* hee, take it back." 

Big sister has decidedly changed her mood. "Ooh you wittle baby, " pinches cheeks and croons "you're just sooo cute.." 

"Mah-OMM!" 

Buffy scrambles off Dawn, pulls her up and they are both sitting embraced in a nice warm hug. 

The front door opens, and Joyce with a large bandanna-sized hankerchief square piece of fabric thingy keeping the curls of hair in a tight sort of wrap brushes a straggler, and says: "What?" 

To which Buffy Anne shrugs with a wide, wide smile showing teeth and braces. 

"Oh, nothing Mom. We love you." 

Joyce shakes her head smiling. "Girls, don't forget to clean your room." 

"Yeah, yeah " Dawn answers, but just so Buffy hears. 

"I *heard* that." 

"Just kidding, Mom." 

So the mother returns to the dishes immersed in hot water and soap suds, the screen closing, the door open and her two babies continue to frolick and tug. 

"OUCH!" 

"...mO-ron.." 

"Spaz." 

"Brace face." 

"Runt." 

"Ha Ha haha.." 

Breeze waffles through to more complex spaces, ruffles hair sticky with dirt, sweat and sugar. The sky is bright blue and clear, and soon school will start. 

"...ha HA hahahahahahaaaa....eiiii! Buffy!!!!" 

Shrieks and laughter. 

"OUCH!" 

"...MO-ron.." 

It is a nice day. 

fic index


End file.
